


【昊磊／秦凤X唐叮当】难医 <拾壹>

by rebecca_sugar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_sugar/pseuds/rebecca_sugar





	【昊磊／秦凤X唐叮当】难医

31.

秦凤觉得唐叮当最近有些奇怪。

或许说“奇怪”有些不准确，她觉得唐叮当最近十分“反常”。

唐叮当一直是个独立自主的男性omega，虽然信息素上头的时候会变成小嗲精，但平时有理智的时候，都立志要当一个有担当的成熟男性，即使是omega也要有男子气概。

这正是唐叮当最近反常的地方。

最近唐叮当特别粘她。

原本只是在下夜班的时候来接，最近发展成了什么班都要来接送上下班。

开始时秦凤不想他跟着早起晚归就拒绝了，然后唐叮当竟然哭了。

唐叮当，一个年方二十的男性omega，因为自己alpha心疼他不让他接送，哭了。

还用手捂着不让秦凤看，秦凤把他手拿开的时候，脸上手上都是泪水，眼睫毛粘的一簇一簇的。哭的特别惨，那双漂亮眼睛就像两汪泉眼，不知道哪里来的那么多水，不停的往外涌，脸上湿的一片一片的。

秦凤抱着他哄，用自己的信息素安抚他，亲吻他靠近腺体的皮肤，亲吻他湿润的睫毛，最后还答应让他接送，唐叮当才冷静下来。

止住哭之后他好像忽然意识到自己做了什么丢脸的事情，擦了手、擦了脸、擦了鼻涕，然后把自己羞红的脸埋在秦凤怀里不愿意抬头，因为之前哭的太凶，还在不住的抽噎。

“对不起，我不是有意的，我就是想多和你呆在一起。”唐叮当两只手都扒着秦凤的手臂不愿意松手，秦凤只能艰难的单手把他抱在怀里。

“嗯嗯我知道。”

“我怕你不愿意我粘着你。”他说这又瘪瘪嘴，看起来又要哭起来，秦凤紧张的把他抱紧，“我当然愿意啊，我只是怕你太辛苦。”

“我一点都不辛苦，我就想和你在一起。”

秦凤觉得她的omgea真的太会撩了，让她不知所措，只想亲亲他表扬他。

她亲亲自己的omega，亲吻他红肿的眼皮，温热的触感把心口也胀满了。

这件事最后圆满解决，她过上了每天有小可爱接送的快乐生活。

唐叮当把她送到医院以后还会执拗的要一个告别吻，亲的不开心会要求多亲好几下，真是甜蜜的小笨蛋。

 

32.

当秦凤意识到唐叮当的不对劲之后，很快发现了更多情况。

平时休假的时候，秦凤总会午睡。唐叮当很不喜欢午休，他总是觉很少，秦凤午睡的时候他也躺在床上，但是往往在玩手机或者别的什么游戏机，他自己把这称为“陪睡”——陪秦凤睡觉。

但是最近两天午睡的时候，秦凤醒来之后发现唐叮当安安稳稳的睡在她怀里，抱着暖暖的像什么毛绒绒的小动物，神色放松又惬意。

她换下来的衣服也老总是跑到奇怪的地方。本来她早上放在洗手间的洗衣篓里，回家的时候却会在床上或者沙发上找到。

直到有一天她提早下班，没来得及和唐叮当讲，自己坐地铁回家，进门却看到她的小omega抱着她早上刚刚换下来的睡衣在沙发上打瞌睡，她才知这几天自己的衣服为什么长了脚满屋子跑。

唐叮当看到有人进屋子吓了一跳，下意识的把怀里的衣服抱的更紧了。等他发现是秦凤回来的时候又羞又恼，被秦凤看到他趁她不在家拿她穿过的衣服，又气秦凤提前回家却不告诉他。

“你怎么不喊我去接你？”

“告诉你我不就看不到，我的宝宝趁我不在家，拿我的衣服干坏事了？”

“我没有干坏事啊！”唐叮当从沙发上站起来，还拿着衣服不松手，秦凤以为他要羞的跑回卧室了，谁知道唐叮当就这样扑进她怀里来。

“坏姐姐，坏姐姐…”他嘴里这么说着，却抱着秦凤不肯松手，两个人身体之间还夹着一件睡衣，他有些不满睡衣阻碍他贴近秦凤，就从两人之间抽出来扔到沙发上，刚刚还如珍如宝的衣服现在就弃如敝履了。

吃晚饭的时候他也要作妖，要坐在秦凤边上的位置上，而不是对面。而且他粘秦凤粘的紧，要腿贴腿、手碰手、肩并肩的坐着，光这样他还不开心，整个人都扒在秦凤身上，恨不得直接坐进秦凤怀里吃饭。以前只要手臂之间些微的碰触就会让他满足，现在却总也不够一样，要整个人贴上去才好。

秦凤觉得唐叮当就像草莓大福，甜、软且粘，娇嫩又迷人。

 

33.

这一切反常很快就得到了解释。

因为唐叮当反常的困倦和嗜睡，秦凤不再让他接送上下班，唐叮当在家里闹了一场但是秦凤态度坚决，他也没什么办法。

只是睡前又会撒娇让秦凤多亲他一会儿。

这天秦凤回家的时候，刚刚开门就被草莓的香气冲了个趔趄。

家里就像有一吨草莓同时被压碎，汁水四溅，爆炸一般的气味占据了每一个角落。

她在惑人的信息素中快要迷失自己、失去理智了。

她知道这是自己的omega发情期时无法控制的信息素的味道。

也忽然意识到唐叮当之前所做的以前都是发情期综合征在易感期的症状。困倦和嗜睡是为了即将到来的发情期积攒体力，粘人是因为omega对于自己alpha的信息素的需求，情绪化是因为信息素水平不稳定。

她给自己打了一针抑制剂，才敢去找唐叮当。

她害怕自己失去理智之后，会在本能的控制下对唐叮当做出过分的事情。

他不在客厅，不在卧室。

她小心翼翼的打开浴室的门，这满屋信息素的源头正躺在浴缸里。

唐叮当全身都浸在水里，不知道是因为水温还是情热，整个人都是娇艳诱人的浅粉色。

她认定的omega，全世界最甜最美最可爱的omega，此刻像沾着晨露的新鲜草莓，秀色可餐。

他一只手揉捻着自己胸前深红色的、凸起的奶尖，一只手探在身后，隐在水下，抚慰着那个湿软柔嫩的入口。

口中小声的发出如泣一般的呻吟声。

他不敢动作太过，只是浅浅的在穴口处抽插，但是总是不满足，内里越发的饥渴起来。

秦凤即使注射过抑制剂，还是快要在这样的场景下失去理智了。

年轻的女性alpha的信息素平时一直是醇美浓厚的牛奶巧克力味道，现在却更像高可可固体物含量的黑巧克力，又涩又苦，侵略性十足。

苦涩的巧克力的味道压制了满屋草莓的甜香。

她的omega从浴缸里伸出湿淋淋的手臂，向着她的方向。

“小凤姐姐，抱。”

她听见了自己的omega的声音。

tbc.


End file.
